


｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 6：Augusta

by 2kirinko



Category: shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko





	｛ 深夜肖根 ｝Day 6：Augusta

> Day 6 ： Augusta

 

淋浴间的流水声掩盖了她侵入的痕迹。

 

柔软身躯伸出手臂从后面环着Shaw，修长的身高正好将Shaw护在怀里。

 

“ 嘿，sexy, 昨晚你没赴约。” 

她亲吻Shaw后颈的倒三角区，唇在上面摩擦她湿漉漉的肌肤。手握住她的丰满的胸部，另一只手沿着大最内侧往上，覆盖在鼓起的丘区。

 

 

嗯。

雾气往上升模糊了玻璃镜片，水不断顺着诱人的身体曲线留下。

 

“ 嘿。 ” Shaw 转过身勾过她的脖子，湿热的舌头滑过她的唇。  “ 对不起，Augusta，昨晚发生了有些事。”  
 

“ 所以你忘记我们约好打炮的日子？” Augusta 抵着她的额头，鼻子微微皱起，敏感察觉Shaw的身体变化。

 

“ 另一个三晚？女人？ ”Augusta 幽幽地盯她的锁骨，指尖抚摸不属于她的吻痕。

 

嚣张的印记躺在那里像是在宣誓主权，手里的她已经名花有主。

 

吻痕散落在Shaw 的身上伴随着多处淤青。

昨晚很激烈吧？

 

 爽吗？

妒忌的手在Shaw 的翘臀扭了一把。

 

嗯。

 

“ 你在意？” Shaw 啃咬着她的性感的锁骨，手掌滑过她的脊椎停在后腰的位置画圈圈。

 

嗯。

Augusta 舒服地仰起头，裸出更多的颈部面积，分泌物湿了她的腿心。 

“ 你希望我在意？ ”

 

掌心顺着大腿往上覆盖在根部，Shaw 的手指灵活地抵在热气的入口徘徊，轻颤的身子忍不住扭动下肢。

 

“ 想要我怎么补偿你呢，beauty？” 她含着Augusta 的乳尖， 手搓揉着另一个柔软，腹部开始燃烧了起来。

 

“ 嗯，我想要...... ” 她暧昧的声线往上提升了一个调，鼻尖沿着Shaw 的脸颊蹭磨直耳根。

 

“上你，Shaw 。 ”

 

Augusta 将她玩弄自己乳尖的手压制在头顶，让她的背往浴室的墙上靠。另一只手的手指在Shaw的大腿内侧滑过。淋浴的水落在她身上滑落，看起来很妖媚。

 

“ No way。” Shaw 笑着拒绝她，未被握着手抵在她的小腹阻止她入侵。

 

嘴里说不，但脸上嘴角的弧度正好相反。

而且迷人的犯规。

 

Augusta 用力地啃咬 Shaw的脖颈，想要在吻痕上盖上自己的痕迹。手指轻松没入温湿的滑道直到指根。

 

Shaw 忍不住呻吟。

 

Augusta 沿着她的下颚轮廓亲吻，手指缓缓推动。Shaw 的身体颤抖喘息着，默认她的侵犯，身体更是配合她的动作弓起。

 

湿漉漉的肌肤互相蹭磨着，暧昧的呻吟在淋浴间里回荡。

 

炙热的手指抽动的越来越快，Shaw 紧闭着双眼，等待涨潮的时刻。

 

嗯。

Augusta 突然停下动作所有动作，认真地看着她。

 

“ 我在意，Sameen。 ”

 

 

Shaw 隐忍地皱眉，将 Augusta反压制在墙上，牵起她在体内的手指抽动。

炙热的双唇压在说真心话的唇上，吞噬接下来的话。

 

嗯。

 

 

“ 或许我们应该发生些什么事情？” Shaw 松开她的唇，狠狠捻她的腰一把，将她更加紧贴自己，让手指刺到最深。她艰难地喘息着，手控制Augusta 在她体内的规律。

 

嗯。

 

“ 发生关系？” 她吻Shaw的脸颊，双眼迷离，再含着耳垂在嘴里逗弄，鼻腔的热气刺激着Shaw的耳孔。

 

“ 你有女朋友，Shaw。 还有其他的女人，不缺我。” 

 

她的手指再次划过Shaw 的锁骨，抚摸上面新增的吻痕。

她的印迹。

 

体内的软肉含着她的手指，Shaw 进入她同样温湿的滑道。她忍不住呻吟，炙热的下体贪婪地攀吸着Shaw的手指。  

嗯。

雾气模糊了的镜子隐约反映着她们交缠的身体。  
 

镜子中的女人缠绕着她的脖子，Shaw 正专心啃咬她的肩颈。

 

“ 魔镜 魔镜，谁是最性感的女人？” Augusta 忍不住想要探Shaw 的心底。

 

嗯。

Shaw 顺着颈部线条吻直她的耳根，耳语答案。

你。

 

“ 魔镜 魔镜，谁是Sameen Shaw 的最爱？” Augusta 继续玩火。

她想知道这个危险问题的答案。

即便只是炮友关系。

 

Shaw 深邃的眼神盯着镜子，镜子里的她在Augusta 的耳边喘息。

湿热的舌尖大胆地舔她喉咙。

 

“ 你。” 

“ 全部的你。”


End file.
